Mine
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Regina has feelings for Emma and now is going to tell her the truth. What will happen please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any once upon a time characters but I wish I did

Mine

Regina stood outside her window glaring at the man on the motorcycle. What was his name again? August or whatever. Whoever he was he made a huge mistake this guy was flirting with Emma Swan, Regina's Emma Swan. Ever since Henry found his biological mother Regina thought she would take Henry away but in reality Emma just wanted to make sure Henry was safe. At first Regina did not want a relationship with Emma but couldn't help falling in love with the beautiful blonde bombshell. Every time she tried to get Emma alone to proclaim her declaration of love something went wrong. Either Sydney would try to kiss up to her or Emma and she would get into a fight over Henry or who knows what else. All Regina wants is for Henry and herself to be happy and having Emma in their lives would do just that. August or whoever he was just dropped off Emma on the street and drove into the night leaving the blonde all alone. Now was her chance to makes Emma hers and have the family she always wanted. No more arguments and no more stalling. Regina was going to swallow her pride and tell Emma the truth. She stepped outside and stood where she could face Emma. "Evening Ms. Swan," she called out to the blonde goddess.

Emma turned and faced Regina while replying", Evening to you to Madam Mayor".

Smiling she asked", May I request that you come inside for a little girl to girl chat? "

Staring at her with suspicion Emma replied", Of course it would be a pleasure" and followed the mayor inside the house. They made their way into the living room as they slowly sat down. "So Madam Mayor what do you wish to speak with me about?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Please Ms. Swan or should I say Emma we are not in the office you can call me Regina", Regina replied warmly.

"Alright Regina what do you want to talk to me about?" Emma asked again.

"What were you and that man doing together?" Regina asked trying desperately to keep the venom out of her mouth when she said _that man_.

"I don't know how that concerns you", Emma said sharply.

"Please calm down Emma I meant no offense it's just that I seen you two go off together during the day and him bringing you back late at night and I'm a little concerned for Henry's sake and", Regina began but Emma cut in.

"I may not be a saint but I would never do anything to endanger Henry's wellbeing you know that for a fact and for your concern we are not having sex or anything else. He just wants a tour of the town and that is it. Besides if I were to have an affair I would not do it while my child was in the other room", Emma said sharply.

Regina stood up and shouted" Gram was never over here when Henry was, **YOU** knowthatfor a fact!"

"You know what this was fun but I'm leaving maybe we could chat again like maybe when we are 60, good night Madam Mayor", Emma replied as she got up to leave.

"Emma please wait this wasn't how I wanted our chat to go", Regina said but Emma had enough.

"Sorry it's late and I'm leaving like it or not", Emma told her as she headed for the door but Regina blocked her from the door.

"Please sit back down so we can finish our talk", Regina ordered.

"_Our talk_ is over now will you kindly please get out of my way", Emma asked as politely as she could. Yet Regina refused to move and Emma roughly pushed her aside and began to turn the knob when Regina knocked her to the ground.

"I said we weren't done with our talk Emma now please quit being stubborn and just listen", Regina begged as pinned the woman to the ground.

"Are you insane what will Henry say when he sees us like this Regina get off me now!" Emma shouted as she tried to get Regina off of her but to no prevail.

"Oh don't worry Henry is at a sleepover and won't be home till Sunday so we have plenty of time", Regina replied softly.

"Time for what?" Emma asked angrily.

Now or never Regina thought as she answered", Time to discuss this" as she kissed Emma on the lips. Emma resisted for a bit but soon gave in as Regina's tongue entered Emma's mouth. Searching every nook and cranny it could find as Emma let out a groan of pleasure as the kiss deepened. Finally they let go both gasping for air as they looked into each other's eyes.

"So now I understand why you didn't want me to hang around with August I just can't believe you felt the same way I felt about you", Emma said in disbelief.

Regina gave her a sly smile and said", Believe it because your mine now and no way in hell am I going to share you with some biker guy".

"Well, I'm not sharing you with Sydney then", Emma replied.

"Oh he wishes now shut up and let me kiss you again", Regina told her as she laid another passionate kiss on Emma lips. In 2 years' time they got married and Henry had the best of both worlds. Regina was truly happy because now she was Emma's and Emma was hers forever and she was going to keep it that way. The End


End file.
